


INJURE+LOVE

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	INJURE+LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfbloodcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=halfbloodcat).



"吊威亚？"诊疗医生听到病人的陈述后插了一嘴，"你们是演员？"

身为治疗对象的黑发男子看了一眼身旁的人之后，对医生点点头。

"叫什么名字？"

"Colin，Colin Morgan."病患没有开口，反倒是他身旁的金发男子抢先说了出来。

医生看了他一眼，问："你朋友有语言功能障碍？"

金发男子屏住笑的冲动，回答："没，只是证明一些事情而已。"说完，朝这个叫Colin的人上下动了动自己的两根眉毛，一副"我就说吧"的表情。Colin想瞪回去，不过被医生的身体给挡住了，只有努了努嘴，小声嘀咕了一句，"Bradley，you prat."

"你叫Bradley？"医生扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，"你和他什么关系？"

"呃……"这突然的提问让Bradley有些尴尬，不过停了几秒，他告诉对方，"我们是搭档。"

"演动作片的？"医生边问边看着Colin，露出一脸的不可思议。

"不，是家庭魔幻剧。"Bradley回答。

"不是动作片还能让威亚吊成肌肉拉伤？"医生的表情从不可思议转变成一点点不屑地看着Bradley。Bradley用手指指Colin，示意不是自己受伤而是Colin，医生又问了Colin一句，"你叫什么来着？"

"Col、Colin，"Colin回答，"Colin Morgan."

"Morgan先生，你这是肌肉拉伤，给你配些药油让剧组的理疗师给你按摩按摩就好了。"医生开完单子，把它递给Colin，末了补了一句，"Morgan先生，没想到你和Colin Farrell同名，我可是他的粉丝。"

出诊疗室没走几步，Bradley就忍不住"噗哈哈哈"地笑了出来，"我就说不是所有人都认识我们，你干吗要担心上医院？听到那位医生说的了么，他知道Colin Farrell，可并不认识我们。这里不是英国，没有那么多疯狂的女孩子们……"

"……"Colin不理他，径自走向停车场。

 

 

什么？Colin受伤了？要不要紧？伤在那儿？……

剧组里的人得知他们两个从医院回来后就开始莫名的瞎沸腾起来，突然有人问：受伤是什么时候的事？Bradley听到后叹了口气，把人群丢给Colin解决，自个儿到大帐篷外清静清静。

剧组都当Colin是个宝，那他受伤了为什么却没人注意到？要不是自己凭踢球受过伤的经验发现片场的Colin不时地会皱眉，加上有些动作幅度一大就会背着别人面部扭曲，他就判定这家伙肯定是哪里受伤了，硬憋着不说。

趁下午Colin的戏份一拍完，他就拉着他去就近的医院看看。

"Bradley，你这是要带我去哪儿？"

Colin见自己的手被Bradley牢牢地抓着，一路向停靠在一旁的外用车辆走去，一边试图挣脱一边问。

"别乱动，乖乖跟我走，"Bradley的声音很严肃，"你这家伙，受伤了为什么硬撑着不说？"

"我……我没有。"Colin的语气有些减弱，"你怎么知道我受伤了？我觉得我掩饰的很好……"话尾的声音弱到只有他自己听得见。

"第一，当然是因为我Bradley的洞察力惊人；"Colin听到这话，不爽的"嘁"了一声，Bradley拍一下了他脑袋，继续自我剖析，"第二，你的事我能不知道？我们呆在一起多久了？第三，第一遍吊威亚试验的时候，你乐得像个小白痴一样在那里大摆超人的姿势，怎么后来没声音安安静静的听着特技导演的指示了？"

Colin嘟着嘴，老实地跟着Bradley，直到被塞进车里。

"啊……"Colin吃痛的哼哼。

"我就说你受伤了吧！快把安全带系好。"虽然这么说，可还是Bradley自己探过身子替Colin系好了安全带，因为他知道现在就算是稍稍的扭动都会让身边的家伙面部抽搐。

可他不知道的是，身边的家伙在他凑过去给自己系安全带时，正在紧张得不知所措。

"我们要去哪儿?"

Colin的这个问题招致了Bradley的鄙视，"别问那么蠢的问题好不好，当然是去医院啊！难道我载你要去游乐园啊？！"

"医院？不用啦，我估计过一会儿就好了……"Colin听到Bradley的话后又开始紧张了。

"这怎么能拖？明天的戏也很重，拖久了变得严重就很麻烦了。"Bradley瞟了一眼Colin后，视线又回到道路上，"我说……你在紧张什么？难道你其实是个怕医生的小鬼？"

"才不是！我只是怕……怕被人认出来。"

"Colin，我们还没有那~么大的明星效应，你相信么，我保证没人认识我们。"

"看吧。"

Bradley知道Colin其实担心的不是这个，因为脱了戏服两人是再普通不过的二十几岁年轻人，可现在Colin到底是什么样的态度他就不得而知了，这个家伙似乎总是有什么小秘密掖在自己的心里，似一直按着常理出牌，但又好像随时会乱来一气，让你看也看不懂。

——你似乎有什么想说的啊，Colin。

 

 

剧组里嚷嚷完了，有的人开始跃跃欲试想当那个"理疗师"的角色。

应试者1号：Katie同学。

应试结果：就听得Colin在休息室里"啊啊啊啊——"的大叫。

被采访者答：我真的是没怎么啊……可Colin说我力道用的太大。该死的家伙，想我这样的淑女，他这话岂不是有损我的形象？！哼……不干了！

 

应试者2号：Angel同学

应试结果：……

被采访者答：我都还没有开始，剧组居然要我去补拍一个场景？没办法，下一位……

 

应试者3号：某女助理

应试结果：就听到Colin在休息室里说，"你倒是快来呀，拜托……"

被采访者答：哈，不好意思，刚想开始，我男朋友打电话来了，于是我们煲了会儿电话粥……等我挂了电话，我都不好意思再看Colin质问的眼神。

 

应试者4号：Johnny叔叔

应试结果：听到Colin在休息室里，大喊"放开我~~我不要~~"

被采访者答：我只是对粉丝提到的我和Colin的耳朵一样招风，感到有点兴趣，所以就用工具量了量……（Johnny拿出一个让众人都要往后退一步的测量工具，于是众人明白了Colin为什么会说"我不要"了：因为戴着真的很丢脸……）

 

 

就这么一轮折腾下来，Colin的按摩工作等于是零完成。

不知道谁说了一句，"Bradley不是踢足球的么，他应该挺在行推拿按摩这些事吧？"

于是原先还被众星拱月的嘘寒问暖的可怜的Colin就这样丢给了Bradley。被众人折腾到了收工时间，Colin只得和Bradley回房间。

"你的力道别和Katie一样啊……"Colin光用想的就开始抽抽起自己的脸来。

Bradley笑了笑，说，"那肯定是因为Kaite她乱来，给肌肉拉伤和平时的酸痛按摩还是有很大区别的。"

Colin乖乖趴在床上，"你踢球的时候经常会受伤么？"

"抽痉什么的是家常便饭，"Bradley上床跨坐在Colin的身上，"你现在要放松自己……"

"哦……"

接受服务的人总是很享受的，除了揉到伤处让Colin发出"啊唷…"的声音外，大部分时间会不时地发出"嗯…"的哼哼声，然后思绪就会缓缓地越飘越远……

"Colin，"Bradley突然整个人覆在了全身放松的Colin身上，让他不能动弹。最多只能像只青蛙一样，原地用四肢划弄两下，"你为什么会受伤？"

Bradley也学Colin不按常理出一次牌，对身下的人做出一些越轨的行为。因为就Bradley自己所谓的"惊人洞察力"告诉他：Colin有事情瞒着他。

"告诉我……你为什么会受伤？"Bradley的声音很柔，在Colin的耳边缓缓地送进去，"我看到你在想事情……你在想什么？"

"没……没有！"Colin胡乱挣扎，企图咸鱼翻身。虽然想都不用想这是徒劳，可这对Colin来说是必要的行为，如果他不这样，现在铁定已经脸红心跳血压飙升。

——他不会看出来我喜欢他吧？！

Colin不安的闭上眼睛再次死命的挣扎，能掩饰一点是一点。

自己的脸皮在烧啊——

难道要自己承认自己看到Bradley和"索非亚"在床上相谈甚欢感到不爽么？难道要自己承认自己在那边拗超人的造型是为了吸引Bradley从她身上离开从而注意自己么？难道要自己承认其实自己中途休息挤到床边凑热闹的时候对Bradley产生了非分之想么？打死也不承认……

"没有？那为什么你身上开始变热了？"Bradley调侃的问。

"那、那是因为被你压的！"Colin继续扑腾，"快给起来！"

"你喜欢我吧？"

Bradley的话就好像咒语一样定格住了整个画面。呼吸也好，动作神情也罢，所有Colin的一切都冻结了几秒钟——

然后时间的沙漏再开始下沙。

"你说……什么？"Colin不能相信自己的耳朵，于是又傻傻地再问了一遍。

"我说——你喜欢我，"Bradley一字一顿的告诉Colin，"而且……我也喜欢你。"

第二次冲击让Colin又犯了一次傻。

"可你不是和'索非亚'聊得很高兴么？"

Bradley恍然大悟，"原来你是因为注意力在我这边啊……可她是客串演员啊，我们不应该对她热情一些么？"

Colin发现自己还是漏出了心里的事情后，囧得把头埋进了床里。

趴在Colin身上的Bradley向上挪了挪自己的身体，想要看看此时的Colin是什么样的表情，可身下这只鸵鸟就是不给他一点机会。

"你干吗要这样？"Bradley问他，"闷着不热么？"

"不热……不，热！"Colin的话吃进了床垫里，"你快给我下去。"

Bradley又往上挪了挪，把自己的脑袋搁在Colin的脑袋上，说："我其实是有力气把你乌龟翻身的，只是你现在受伤了不好乱扭……"

"你想怎样？"Colin仍旧做着蒙被超人。

"觉得自己有机可趁啰……"说着，Bradley的手就贴着皮肤从Colin的衣服下摆伸了进去，"你抬不抬头让我看？"

身下的人摇摇头，除了倔强外，有八成是被Bradley的动作僵到木讷了。

Bradley的整个手掌贴合着Colin的皮肤向里探去，走走停停，到了无法前进的地方，Bradley凑到Colin的耳畔，用气声告诉对他说："Colin，我其实很想碰你前面，也很想把手伸到你的下面，你要这样任我宰割么？我完全有力气把你整个人抱起来，再说反正你是个伤患……"

"我要起来！"Colin别过头，对Bradley说，"你让我起来。"

Bradley从Colin身上爬起来，坐在床的一角，看着Colin很滑稽的也爬起身，坐在自己的对面，他伸出手指向自己勾了勾。

"我受伤了，你过来。"

Bradley乐呵呵地过去，跪在他的面前，"我过来了，然后呢？"

Colin很不爽的因为自己的伤而只能小小的仰视Bradley，说："既然我是因为你受伤的，至少是你来主动吻我吧？"

Bradley露出一个迷人的笑容，先亲吻了Colin的鼻子，说："没想到，你是个任性的家伙啊……"

然后他捧起Colin的脑袋，深深的，吻了下去。

Bradley用吻告诉他：其实我很早就已经喜欢上了你，只是你这个家伙，总是装得让我不知如何是好。你狡猾，似露非露的暗示过我什么，可当我想要探询的时候，你又是一副乖乖的样子，让我摸不着头脑。你这个家伙……

所有的一切，都倾泻在这个吻里。

全部还给他！

把自己积累到现在的情感都让他尝尝！

Bradley的吻带着报复与炙热让Colin都快不能呼吸。

"Brad、Bradley……嗯……"

Colin想要推开他，可如今怎么可能？

"Colin……"Bradley最终放开他，用手抹了抹Colin的嘴唇，"我已经照你说的做过了，是不是该换你了呢？"

"什、什么？"Colin还在恍惚中，又犯傻的问。

"我知道你现在的状况不适合做激烈的运动……"

Bradley抬起Colin的手，亲了一下他的手背后性感低语——

 

可现在我的下面好疼，把你的手借给我用一下吧，Col？

 

(-fin-)


End file.
